The present invention relates to a device for cleaning tape contacting members in video tape recorders and the like apparatus.
As is known, the various tape contacting parts of video tape recorders or similar apparatus such as heads, capstans, guides and entrainment or pinch rollers require cleaning periodically.
Failure to clean or insufficient cleaning of such parts in a known manner adversely affects the quality of recording and/or reproduction and in cases of excessive neglect can even cause damage of the apparatus. However, such tape contacting members are frequently difficult to clean by virtue of their inaccessibility.
Prior European patent application No. 85110080.0 by this same applicant discloses a cleaner cartridge, for cleaning audio and video tape recorders and players, comprising a cartridge body and a detergent reservoir, externally attached to said cartridge body and being selectively disassemblable, assemblable, replaceable, and refillable.
However, in the particular instance of a video tape recorder the parts to be cleaned are different from those of the audio player-recorders, in that the parts to be cleaned are only accessible by a tape. For this reason cleaner cartridges have been proposed which comprise a tape which contacts the video tape recorder's heads and guide and entrainment devices.
Also currently known are cleaning fluids, usually sold in bottles and intended for application to the heads, capstans, etc. by means of a small applicator pad or brush.
Various types of cleaning cassettes and cartridges are also known, which contain a web and/or brushes impregnated, with cleaning substances and others which comprise a reservoir or externally located bottle containing detergent liquid for moistening those parts of the cartridge adapted to contact the various members of the apparatus to be cleaned.
However, such prior means and devices for cleaning the tape contacting members in video tape recorders are not devoid of drawbacks.
The cleaning fluids sold in bottles and intended for manual application by such means as brushes or pads, whilst being suitable for cleaning easily accessible members in audio apparatus, cannot be effectively applied to awkwardly located or inaccessible parts in a video recorder. Thus, whilst being useful for the skilled technician who my wish to clean disassembled components, the periodic application of such fluids to the heads etc. of a video recorder is an impossible task for the layman.
Cartridges containing impregnated webs or brushes must either be very frequently re-moistened by manual intervention or disposed when their cleaning ability diminishes, and in a known manner, an insufficiently moist web may merely transfer dust and foreign matter from one member to another, without efficiently cleaning the apparatus.
Even the known cartridges with fluid reservoirs are not devoid of drawbacks which mainly reside in the fact that it is impossible to wipe all of the moving or fixed parts of the cartridge which will come into contact with the apparatus to be cleaned, and in the case where an externally located bottle is utilized, the cartridge becomes unwieldy and expensive.